A Slew of Bad Reviews
by Samantha Alexa
Summary: Inspired by something that happened to me. Rachel Berry loves to write fanfics, but when a member starts giving her bad reviews, she decides it's time to fight back! The only thing that really happened was i replied to a bad review. Dedicated to Star529.
1. Rachel's Review

Rachel Berry went on her computer. She was so nervous about the review for her new story. About 6 months ago, she had started a account and had been writing an abundance of stories about her favorite TV shows.

Rachel liked writing and even though she was usually full of things to say in school, her writing exposed the more calm side of her. She especially loved getting reviews.

She had written a story awhile back which was a one-liner. It was meant to be stupid. She had gotten sarcastic reviews about it but they meant all knew it was a joke.

Recently, she had written a story for another one of her favorite shows. The story was a bit on the short side but it was still good and funny. The new review was for this story.

She had never gotten a bad review for her stories. She knew it happened though. Her friend, Kurt, had been flamed multiple times even though he put a lot of work into his stories. Rachel didn't mind constructive criticism: she liked that people put their valuable time into helping people like her improve their writing. She hated reviews that just said her writing was bad and gave a stupid reason.

Rachel took a deep breath and looked at her computer screen. Her face grew bright red with anger. She clicked on the "Reply to Review" button and began to type.

**Okay guys, that's the first chapter! I'm going to try something new in this story, if you give me a question on the reviews, I'll respond to them at the end of each chapter! Bye!**


	2. Britain's Bored and Has Nothing to Do

Britain lay back on his bed, bored. "There's nothing to do today!" He groaned. He started to list possibilities in a small notepad with a teacup on it.

It was an old birthday present from America. _"It's so you can remember all the good times we had together."_ America had said. _"Especially my favorite: The Boston Tea Party!" America had laughed so hard after that that they had to bring him to the ER and give him anesthetics to knock him out._

"Let's see," Britain said. He began to write things down:

_Have tea with my magical friends. (No, Flying Bunny is dancing with the fairies and he'll be terribly disappointed if he misses this. He loves crumpets.)_

_Argue with America. (No, I forgot. He's in bloody Hawaii and hasn't prank called me yet so I don't have his bloody number!")_

_Visit Japan. (No, he thinks I'm weird because he doesn't believe that I actually met those strange fellows in his bath.)_

_Bother Italy. (No, If I smack him on the head again, Germany will kill me!)_

_Read and review some bloke on ._

Britain sat up. "That's it!" He exclaimed, scrambling to his computer. "I'll give someone a review!" He smiled and logged on.

He stopped to smile at his avatar. It was of America being run over by a car in his _Dora the Explora_ underpants. "Good thing the other nations don't know about this." Britain said happily. "I would be teased and tortured and _never_ hear the end of it! But with a name like _SallyBeHappy66754_, who'll ever find out!"

He looked up his favorite TV show, _Carol's Smile_ ( also his favorite soap opera) and found a new entry, it was titled: _Breaking the Moon_ by and began to read.

After he finished the story, he began to write a review. Britain didn't like to write his own stories, he liked to give his opinion on the writing of others. Overall, the story was _okay_ but, the plot line was stupid, the characters weren't given much personality, there wasn't even really a _real story_. He knew that writing all his opinions would be more characters than the text box would allow so he decided on one thing:

_"Sorry Luv, this can't really be called a story, it's far too short."_

He took his hands of the keyboard and smiled. This writer wasn't very good. Anyone could see from her bad taste in writing that she was American and everyone but Americans know that Americans can't write.

**Hey guys! What do you think? I'm American so please don't take offense at what I said about writing. Also if you're British, please don't take offense of how I showed Britain/England. I chose to call him Britain because in the American dub, they call him Britain which is really strange because _England_ is the country, _Britain _or _Great Britain_ is a collection of countries. I know, weird right? Well I don't want to bore you to death with all this geography crap so I better answer my reviews! Remember I love reviews, so keep em comin'!**

**FlyingHigh13: I hope you enjoyed the story. So now I have Britain in the story. What do you think about his personality in my story?**


	3. Rachel's Angry, Prepare for a Feud

If looks could kill, even if it was for someone on the internet, Rachel Berry would be a serial killer. She glared at the review. It was from some idiot named _SallyBeHappy66754. _What a ridiculous name. From _SallyBeHappy66754_'s profile pic using crude humor she could obviously see that "_Sally_" was a guy.

He had written: _"Sorry Luv, this can't really be called a story, it's far too short."_

If that was constructive criticism Rachel wouldn't have minded. But it was the type of criticism she hated most of all: hatred without a good reason. She had worked hard on that story.

"Well let's see what "_Sally_" has for his stories 'cause after _I'm _done reviewing them, he won't _"Be Happy"_ anymore." She clicked on the link for his story page and saw...no original stories. Rachel nearly burst with anger and sheer disgust. "He hasn't written his own stories yet he criticizes mine!" She yelled.

"Is something wrong Rachel?" Her dad, Andrew, called from downstairs.

"N...n...no Dad!" Rachel stammered nervously. Her dads were so protective of her that i they found out someone had insulted her story online, they would sue the website.

"Are you sure Rachel? You seem kind of scared." Her other dad, Jacob asked.

"I'm good, really." Rachel was so nervous that beads of sweat began trickling down her forehead.

"Okay, if you're sure you're fine." Jacob said curiously.

"I'm okay!" Rachel said again.

Rachel sighed with relief.

She went back to her MAC desktop and wrote in the "Respond to Review" box. Despite her normally sharp tongue, she surprisingly had no clever comebacks to this.

Finally, after 10 minutes of thinking, she decided on the following:

_"Don't criticize MY story, you haven't even written one!'_

She knew that was pretty weak but she couldn't think of anything better. She was tired. She lazily hit the send button and shut down her computer.

She collapsed onto her queen-sized bed and thought that this message would be the end of it.

She didn't know how wrong she was.

**Wow! This is the third chapter of this story that I've done today! I'm on fire! So what do you guys think so far? I know this chapter was pretty short but it's the best I can do. Remember, keep those reviews coming!**

**FlyingHigh13: Thanks for all the helpful reviews and I hope you are enjoying the story!**


	4. Britain's Eyes are Glued

_ 6 years later..._

Tina Cohen-Cheng opened the curtains and smiled. "Good morning sun!" She said happily. As anyone could see, she was a morning person.

"Ugh! It burns!" Britain moaned. He put the blanket over his head.

"C'mon, It's a beautiful day!" Tina yanked the cover of the bed.

"Hey!" He exclaimed."I'm trying to get some sleep!"

Tina laughed. "It's 4:00pm Arthur."

"WHAT!" Britain yelled. He jumped out of bed and looked at his alarm clock. "Oh shit! Oh shit! Bloody hell! Shit! Shit! Shit!" He rapidly put on his clothes. "I'm going to be late to the meeting!"

He hurriedly ate his breakfast and was about to exit the house when Tine said,

" Your underpants are over your pants."

Britain looked down and saw that she was right. He fixed his pants and kissed his

23-year-old wife goodbye.

"Hope you do well with your presentation at the meeting." Tina said as she closed the front door.

Britain whistled as he walked. He was happy to see Tina so cheerful this morning. She had been kind of gloomy since the couple had moved from Ohio to London 6 months ago. Away from her family.

He arrived at the meeting hall and sat down. He was early, the first one there. He was bored so he thought that he'd check his email. He scrolled through the emails and stopped at one. It was from 6 years ago.

It read: _"Don't criticize MY story, you haven't even written one!"_

Britain chuckled until he saw who it was from. It was from that terrible writer: .

He immediately remembered his review of her story. He grinned. He looked around the hall nervously and typed a response:

_"Don't criticize My storee, u haven't even wriiten one! That'd be a terrible excuse for someone of average intelligence but for you it fits perfectly. That's an amazing excuse for an ass."_

He chuckled. He knew he was acting childish but he didn't care. He was enjoying this very much. He knew that the girl probably wouldn't even respond but he didn't care, he had gotten everything out.

**Wow! I didn't know that this story was going to go this way but as I writer, I guess you kind of move with the current. Okay, so I don't have any reviews to respond to. Sorry guys. So I need as many reviews as possible to keep me going and "get my creative juices flowing." Okay that sounds disgusting. So let's make this interesting: I can't decide on the name of a male character in my story. The first one to give me a review for chapter 4 chooses the name! Bye!**


	5. Rachel's Drunk and Acting Crude

23-year-old Rachel Berry entered her double apartment in New York City. She glanced at her watch: 2:00am. She laughed. She had just had the most wonderful night. She had been to an after party for the premier of _Jimmy's Ford_, the new Broadway musical which she was starring in. It as all about an unlucky boy named Jimmy Fritz, who buys a used Ford and his luck starts turning around. At the end, Jimmy gets into a car accident and hiss car is destroyed, but Jimmy just has a broken arm and for the rest of his life claims that if the car wasn't lucky, he would've died. She played Bridgette Blaire, the female lead. Bridgette has a crush on Jimmy but is to afraid to tell him until he's in the hospital after the car accident and she thinks that he's going to die. After that they get married and it's happily ever after.

Rachel had had a bit too much wine and was a bit tipsy. Her friend, Claudia, had driven her home.

"Good morning ," Her adopted daughter, Liselle, greeted her." Liselle was 14 when Rachel had adopted her. Liselle's mother and father, Emma and Will Shuester, had been part of the staff at Rachel's high school and had been killed in a plane crash. They had listed Rachel as her guardian. Liselle had been living with Rachel for 2 months.

"Lisellllllle..." Rachel said drunkly. "Call meeee... Raccheeeeel." Rachel collapsed on the chair.

Liselle eyed her shamefully. "Okay Rachel," Liselle's tone was nonchalant, as if this happened on a regular basis. "Are you drunk again?"

Rachel's face contorted with thought. "Ummmm, I think." She started laughing like crazy.

Liselle shook her head. Rachel was nice and she was very good to her but sometimes...she could be a _little _irresponsible.

Rachel went into her purse and got her new iphone 10 out. They weren't even on the market yet, but as her friend Claudia would say, she's got connections. Rachel scrolled through her email. She found a new one today from . She was curious. She clicked on it and saw the rude note. She hid "Reply" and wrote the following:

_"Hey bitch, don't you have someone else to piss off? I have connections so it'd be very easy for me to find out where you live. Don't mess with me or you __**will **__be sorry."_

She hit "Send" and then she fell asleep with a wave of drunken exhaustion covering her.

** Hey guys, it's me again! I know chapter is kind of out of character for my writing but I think it kind of fits into my book right? Anyway, it's way late and I'm tired so bye! Remember to review!**


	6. Britain's Ashamed and He's a Sad Dude

The next day, Britain received 's message: _"Hey bitch, don't you have someone else to piss off? I have connections so it'd be very easy for me to find out where you live. Don't mess with me or you __**will **__be sorry."_

He looked at it in sheer astonishment. He didn't know why he had responded to that message in the first place? After all, who responds to a message after _6 years_?

He typed back: _"Wow! I didn't know I was dealing with a bitchy diva who calls other people...bitchy divas!"_ He hit send.

"What the hell am I doing?" He mused. "I don't even think we're talking about that bloody story anymore!"

His phone vibrated. _"Hey! I am probably more popular and successful than you could __**ever**__be! So at __**my**__ level of success, I could call you a bitch when __**I want to call you a bitch!**__" _

Britain trembled a bit. Boy, this girl had guts! But didn't know who she was dealing with.

_"As a matter of fact, I'm very well known. You've probably heard of me but not even realized. The reason I'm so well known is that I have a very good strategy of getting ahead in life. This strategy is that I don't call every bloody bloke a bitch just because I damn well feel like it!" _

Britain grinned proudly at the message. He hit send and let out a sigh of bliss. He felt grand. No, not grand, he felt_ liberated._

This was the best he'd felt this week. His presentation hadn't gone well.

Here's what had happened:

_Britain had sat quietly through the meeting until they had called for ideas. e immediately got up and presented his idea._

_ "Okay." He had said. "Well, I think that we should create a new country."_

_ The room was silent. Then it erupted with laughter. Britain started to blush. Japan was the only one who didn't laugh. he even seemed...__**interested**__._

_ "Please, continue Britain." Japan said seriously._

_ "O-okay." Britain trembled with embarrassment. "Um, well, I think that we should support the invention of a new country because it would...would...um...maybe it could be all the micro nations be united as one country!"_

_ The laughter turned to "oh" and "ah" and "aru"._

_ "Well Britain, I think that's actually a good idea." Japan agreed._

_ 'Yes, it would be totally AWESOME to finally get Sealand of our backs!" America chimed in._

_ The room filled with agreeing laughter._

_ Britain smiled a bit._

_ "So," drawled France with a knowing look on his face. "What would we call this "country" ?"_

_ "Oh, Tina!" Britain said eagerly._

_ The laughter came back in full force._

_ "So," Japan said, shocked. "You want us to name a country...after your __**wife**__?"_

_ "No, stupid Britain here thinks that if we name a country after his wife, they could be with each other forever. That's not what would happen. A new country would be born and your wife would die anyway. Ah, poor Britain. He had to result to marrying a __**human**__ because he wasn't good enough for another country." France laughed with traces of fake pity in his voice._

_ Britain jumped and tackled France. He started hitting him. "TAKE THAT BACK!" He screamed._

_ America and Germany pulled them away from each other._

_ "Take it easy guys." Canada said. "Can't we all just get along?" Nobody noticed him._

_ "That's so sad." Liechtenstein said to her friend, Hungary. "Britain is so in love vith that girl that he can't accept the fact that the can't stay together forever."_

_ Hungary nodded sadly. "Love is a very terrible thing." She sighed sadly and glanced at Austria with deep longing. "It might seem wonderful at first but it's impossible to have without getting hurt._

"Is something wrong Arthur?" Tina asked. Concern apparent in her voice.

Britain snapped out of his trance. "Yes. I'm good."

"So what was your presentation about anyway?" Tina asked.

"Oh, I was offering up the idea for a new country." Britain hesitated.

"So how did the other countries react?"

"Um...it went well until France ruined it."

"You have to fight back honey. France is _always_ ruining your great ideas." Tina kissed his forehead.

"I did. Today, I tackled him."

"YOU WHAT?" Tina's mouth was a perfect circle.

"Well I didn't **kill** him-"

Tina stormed away angrily. Britain followed her. She jumped into their bed and turned off the lights.

"Hey," Britain intoned. "Why are you so angry?"

Tina ignored her.

"Come now luv." Britain said. "What's wrong?"

"I hate violence." Tina said. "I don't love you because you're violent. I love you because you treat with respect and are usually very calm."

"Sorry luv. I...I didn't know you felt that way." Britain whispered an apology.

"What did France say that got you so fired up anyway?" Tina asked.

Britain hesitated. "I wish I could tell you, I really do."

"Oh great! First you attack France and now you're keeping secrets from me! Good night Arthur! Good night!" Tina turned away from him.

"Tina?" Arthur whispered.

She didn't look at him.

Arthur sighed. He loved his wife and there was nothing more that he wanted to do the protect her from the sad truth of the world.

**Hey guys, I know that my past few chapters have been a bit strange but it's all part of the master plan. Remember to review.**

** FlyingHigh13: I know that the time skip was a bit strange but I thought it would add some more "umph" to my story. Also I don't really bother with ships and I just put Tina and Britain together so I could do more to the story. If I didn't do that, I wouldn't have this chapter. I think this really adds some more tension to the story. Also, thanks for he advice to add more messages to each chapter, it really made this chapter easier to write.**

** Lady Styx: I also didn't think about the time jump until it happened. But, as I said before, as a writer, a move with the current. Oh and you won the contest. So what do you want the character's name to be.**


	7. Rachel's Scared, Doesn't Know What to Do

Rachel Berry woke up with a horrible hangover.

"Ugh," she moaned. "What happened?"

Liselle walked over to her, holding a few pain relievers in her hand. "Oh, you got drunk last night."

"What!" Rachel exclaimed. "No! I couldn't of had...but, that would explain the bad hangover..."

Liselle rolled her eyes. "Um Rachel, could I ask you about something?"

Rachel was still absorbed in her own world, debating if she had or hadn't been drunk the night before.

Liselle sighed,frustrated. She plopped a thick pamphlet on Rachel's lap.

Rachel yelped as the textbook-sized pamphlet was put on her lap. She looked at the cover. "Riddleton Academy for the Gifted." She read.

Rachel skimmed through the pages and murmured to herself. "You want to go to..._boarding school_?" Rachel questioned Liselle.

Liselle nodded with a sinking feeling. She felt like she already knew Rachel's answer.

"Fine, I'll let you go on one condition: you tell me what else I did when I was drunk."

Liselle jumped with joy. "Okay, so you basically drifted of a few minutes after you got home, but the only thing that you might be a bit concerned about is the email you sent to someone."

Rachel's ears pricked up. "Email?"

"Yeah and after you drifted off, you woke up for like 5 minutes and sent like 50 other ones. Then you drifted off again."

Rachel checked her phone. She saw the messages and started screaming. "Oh crap! Oh crap! Oh fuckin' damn crap! Shit! Shit! Shit!"

"So," Liselle say awkwardly. "When do I go?"

** Hey guys, it's me. Sorry there were no messages in this one but I felt I needed a clarifying chapter. Anyway, sorry I haven't updated in a while but I had been getting a lot of flames and I was really considering dropping the story. Then my good friend, Star529 sent me a really encouraging message that convinced me that flames could only hurt me if I let them hurt me. Well anyway, it's review time!**

** Lady Styx: Sure! I like the name Anderson and when I've tried to write some other stories in the past, I plan it all out and I also become bored with it and abandon the story.**

** FlyingHigh13: Well, thanks for your...um...erm...input. I know it can get kind of annoying when I writer writes in a way that isn't used often, but that's how all this fandom stuff is made: someone decides to do something different and then other people follow. I know the story might be a bit confusing right now, but it'll all come together in the end. **

** You made some good points about Britain though: Until I wrote this story, I couldn't really see him with a human either but the interesting thing about this character ids that he kind of keeps to himself with the stuff in his personal life. In the show, I don't remember seeing him in a romantic relationship with anyone. So I feel like I can get more creative with his personal life here.**

** Remember to review!**


	8. Britain's Wife is in a Bad Mood

Britain couldn't sleep. He had to keep his eyes opening to make sure that Tina wouldn't leave in the middle of the night. He was afraid she would leave him after what he said to her, or more after what he _hadn't _said.

But she was still there, fast asleep, next to him. The thought of losing Tina worried him more than anything. He wanted them to be together forever. He had never felt this way with anyone else before.

He hadn't told her about how countries never age, he preferred not to think about it.

He remembered the first time he saw:

_ He had been going to college at Cambridge for the 50th time (he already knew everything but he enjoyed correcting the teachers) and as he was running to History because he was late, he crashed into a skinny girl carrying some books._

_ He ran ahead, not even looking back._

_ "Hey bitch, don't you have something better to do than know girls down and not help them pick up their things!' She had yelled._

_ Britain turned around, shocked. He needed to regain his dignity. He wouldn't have some American stick insulting him. He'd show her who the bitch was._

_ "Terribly sorry." He had said as he helped her pick up the books. He looked up and found himself staring into those...beautiful brown eyes._

_ "Oh, um...erm...I..erm...haven't...officially um...introduced myself. I'm Brit-Alfred. I mean Alfred!" He blushed and stuttered. Why was he acting this way? He had this strange feeling inside._

_ Tina stared at him quizzically. "I'm Tina and are you okay?"_

_ "Who? Me? No, I'm just grand!"_

_ "Okay then..."_

_ "Well sorry about your books."_

_ "No, that's okay. I was just angry because my boyfriend just dumped me. He was cheated on me." Tina wiped a stray tear from her face. "Apparently, I'm not enough _variety_ for a guy like him."_

_ "I'm so sorry. Just let me know if there's anything I can help you with."_

_ "Well, to make up for me being late to class and causing me to drop my books, you have to buy me lunch. Whatever I want."_

_ "Kind of like a date?" Britain asked._

_ Tina laughed. "No, it's more like two acquaintances, one who has to buy the other lunch for bothering her." _

_ Britain watched her walk to a classroom and sighed. He was about to go on his first date. He smiled with glee all the way to the history room._

Britain smiled at the memory. Tina was a very accepting person. She hadn't really cared when he told her that he was a country. She had believed him right away because she trusted him and she loved him. Or at least she _used _to.

Britain looked around for a distraction. He needed to take his mind off this_. _Then he spotted his blackberry. He got out of bed and grabbed the phone.

He picked up the phone and went on the website. He saw that had released an abundance of new stories that day.

He read each one and they were all the same bad quality as the first. He gave each of the 13 stories that he hadn't reviewed a horrible review.

The last story he saw was a one-liner. This one wouldn't be as offensive as the others but it would hit the hardest.

He wrote:

_"This isn't even a story, it's a fuckin' piece of crappy shit. It's two short. Next time, read the rules."_

He yawned and put the phone down. He tried to stay up and watch Tina but he was drowned in a deep wave of exhaustion.

**Hey guys. I thought I would need to explain the relationship between Britain and Tina here. Remember to review!**

** FlyingHigh13: I'm not talking about you. I'm talking about anonymous reviews which I removed shortly after they were posted. I completely understand about Tina and Britain. There's much more emotional stuff coming up, just wait.**


	9. Rachel's Slew of Bad Reviews

Rachel Berry was a mess. She broke out crying with no warning and she was struggling to pay her rent. She was a failure, her show had flopped and had closed within three weeks, she had not been a responsible guardian to Liselle which led to Rachel's consent to send her to boarding school, and she had been kicked out of a restaurant due to the fact that the owners were ashamed to have a weeping failed actress ruining their new leather sheets.

For the first time in her life, Rachel Berry was completely alone. She'd always had somebody, she had been with her dads a few weeks prior to today but yesterday, she had received news that her dads had been killed in a car accident.

She had never had many friends but she had given up those when she had refused to go to college like them to pursue the empty promise of fame and glory.

She went on her computer and found an abundance of reviews from _SallyBeHappy_ and none were positive. There was a slew, a slew of bad reviews. The review he gave her one-liner was cruel. She wept and wept and wept. Rachel's stories were the only things she had left.

She despised "Sally" more than she had ever despised anyone in her life.

Rachel cried with tears streaming like an endless waterfall down her face. "Sally" had broken Rachel Berry.

Rachel's phone rang. "Hello?" Rachel's voice echoed with all the memories of pain and misery she had ever had.

"Hi Rachel, it's Tina. I don't think you'd remember me, but we were in Glee club together in high school. I heard about your dads from my mom. I'm so sorry."

"Thanks, Tina." Excitement now flooded her voice.

"Oh, I have an idea! Why don't you come visit me in England? I think you'll love it! My husband and you would get along really well! Why don't you fly in as soon as you can?"

"You mean it?" Rachel asked as her now tearless face glowed with eagerness.

"Totally!" Tina gave Rachel the address and the two hung up.

Rachel grinned. She was excited. Maybe she was not alone after all.

** Hey, I'm sorry it's been so long since my last update. I've just been really busy with school and stuff. As you can tell, the story is about to get much more interesting.**

** Bye!**


	10. Britain's Wife's Learns the Truth

Britain woke up earlier than Tina the next morning. This was a rare occasion because he was not a morning person. He just needed some time to think.

He thought about his first date with Tina:

_He had had to buy lunch for her in order to make it up to her for making her late to class that day._

_ "Hey Alfred!" Tina called, waving and walking towards him._

_ Britain whipped his head from side to side._

_ "Alfred!" Tina called again. She ran towards him. "Hey Alfred how are you doing?"_

_ "Oh, um, are you talking to me?" Britain asked._

_ Tina nodded. "That's the name you told me._

_ Britain blushed. "Oh, terribly sorry. I must have made a mistake, Alfred is my brother, my name is Arthur."_

_ Tina gave him a strange look. "Okay...so you have to get me whatever I want."_

_ Britain nodded._

_ "Let's go to _Escargot_." Tina said._

_ "Um isn't that a __**French **__restaurant?" Britain said with irritation._

_ "Yeah, what's wrong with French food?"_

_ "Cause France is a disgusting perverted old man!" Britain shrieked. _

_ Tina stared at him. "What the hell are you talking about? You're not making any sense now!"_

_ "Well, the French are just plain rude, vile, and simply inappropriate!"_

_ "Hey, I have an aunt who's French!"_

_ "Well, I'm sorry that you have such a _misfortune_ in your family!"_

_ "What's wrong with you?"_

_ "I can't tell you!"_

_ "Fine. Then we're through! To think that I actually thought you were a sweet guy with manners!"_

_ A crowd was already starting to form around them._

_ Britain grabbed Tina's hand and dragged her into an alley._

_ "What the fu-" Britain clamped his sweaty hand over Tina's mouth._

_ "Shhh!" He had whispered. He took his hand off Tina's mouth. "Don't make a scene!"_

_ Tina glared at him, her brown eyes reminded him of daggers just waiting to strike. _

"_Well, what is it? And just as I was actually starting to like you!" She whisper-screamed._

_ Britain looked at the ground. "If I told you, you wouldn't believe me."_

_ Tina rolled her eyes. "Try me."_

_ Britain shook his head. "I can't."_

_ "I knew it! You're just some snotty British bastard who is racist to everyone! So, how long were you planning to pretend to like me until you start making fun of me because I'm Chinese? Huh? I'm leaving!" Tina started to walk away when he said something._

_ "If I tell you, will you give me a second chance?" Britain whispered. He couldn't believe it, him, the strongest nation is the world (in his opinion at least), surrendering to a 18-year-old girl. He was such a wimp. "I'm not just British, I'm the country, England, yet my colleagues know me better as Britain." He closed his eyes tight, waiting for the laughter._

_ "It all makes sense now." Tina said._

_ Britain opened his eyes. "What does?"_

_ "Everything. How you hate France, how your name is Arthur, which is like a really old person name and totally British, your anger issues, how you seem to have trouble remembering your own name because it's not the one you usually go by. I believe you and I won't tell anyone." _

_ Britain stared at her. "Astounding! Finally, someone believes me!"_

Ever since then, the two had been inseparable. Even when his fellow nations mocked him for marrying a _human_, never the less a _Chinese-American_ girl with _French_ relatives, he still insisted on spending the rest of his life with her.

Tina stirred next to him. "My friend Rachel is coming over next week." She said as she walked to the bathroom. "She's quite obnoxious so you two will probably get along well. Oh, I'm still mad at you so don't think you're off the hook." Tina shut the bathroom door with a resounding slam.

Britain stared at the closed door and thought to himself, "Well it can't get any worse."

he didn't know how wrong he was.

**Hey guys, sorry about the long delay, I was going through a lot and didn't have a lot of time to write. I had gotten some bad reviews in messages from people that had gotten me discouraged and questioning if I should even **_**try**_** to finish the story. But thanks to positive reviewers and supporters like **_**Kiko33 **_**and people who gave me constructive criticism like **_**, **_**I was able to keep going. **

** Thank you all for supporting me and taking the time to read my story and as foreshadowed, the climax is near and like I promised you all, there will be a character named Anderson and the nation will be...Sealand!**

** Remember to review. Also I have a Beta now so I can help you with your stories. Bye!**


	11. Rachel's Happy and Feels Renewed

Rachel Berry zipped up her suitcase and sat down. She was excited, she would be going to London and see Tina. Tina and Rachel were not friends but the fact that Tina was willing to invite her into her home was enough for her.

She was about to get up and leave with there was a knock on her wooden front door. "Come in!" She called. She was too comfortable in the leather chair to get up if it wasn't necessary.

The door opened with a slam. Two men, one with neatly combed hair and a red-cheeked face and one with dar black hair and converse sneakers, made their way into the luxury apartment.

"KURT! BLAINE!" Rachel didn't care about her recent laziness, she ran up to Kurt and gave him a giant hug before doing the same to Blaine. "What are you two doing here?"

"Well, Blaine and I heard that you were going to London and we just _had_ to show you this before you left." Kurt flashed a diamond ring on his finger.

Rachel admired the stunning cut of the platinum ring. "Congratulations! So are you guys going to get married in Massachusetts or one of the over equal-marriage states so you can have an official ceremony or-"

Blaine cut her off. "Here." He said plainly. "Gay marriage became legal in New York at about 10:30 this morning."

Kurt beamed. "Now I can finally have the life I've always wanted in the place I've always wanted!"

Rachel smiled.

"Oh, we saw _Jimmy's Ford_ before it closed. You were absolutely phenomenal! I don't see why it got closed down. It was true Broadway gem. Quite a gem of a flop! What a flop it was!" Kurt gushed.

Blaine nodded. "Quite a spectacle. It was really cool how you were able to hold that C# at the end of the finale piece as long as you did."

Rachel blushed.

Kurt looked at his watch. "Well we should probably be going now, do you need any help with your bags?"

Rachel nodded. "Thanks."

As the three went down in the elevator, Rachel received an email on her phone. She looked at it, it was from that _"Sally"_ something or other: _Maybe the world would be a better place if you had been illiterate."_

Rachel didn't get angry. She was happy and nothing that _Sally_ or anyone could say would ruin it for her.

**Hi guys, sorry for such a short and badly-written chapter. I just kinda wanted this to be quick so I can get to the chapter where Rachel meets Britain. An important announcement: Gay marriage did become legal in New York today at 10:30am. Congratulations! I am straight but I'm supportive of gay marriage. Well anyway, I promise the next chapter will be better. Bye.**


	12. Tina is Sad, Wishes She Never Knew

Tina sat on a black leather couch in her small, yet cozy, apartment. Or I guess they would call it a flat there. She was alone, her husband had left for a meeting with the Queen earlier.

She sighed sadly. Moving to England had been hard for her, she had made few friends and she missed everyone back home. Who would've thought that anyone would ever miss un-diverse, small, ugly, Lima, Ohio.

"Well," she said to herself. "At least Rachel will come visit me soon."

The doorbell ringed and she nearly burst with excitement. She ran to the door like a child to a candy store. "Rachel!" She exclaimed with joy as she opened the door.

But Rachel wasn't there. Instead, there was a little boy wearing a sailor outfit, and a young man, about her age, with sand-colored hair and glasses. The one with glasses was holding the little boy in an iron grip. "Hi," the older one said. "We would like to talk to Britain."

Before Tina opened her mouth, the two were already inside. She shook her head. "Um, he's not here right now but if you'd like, you can wait here."

"Thanks. Hey, can I have a cookie?" The little boy said.

Tina nodded and the little boy got a cookie and ran into another room.

"Don't conquer anything, remember you're a guest dude and conquering someone's like, house, would totally be, like rude, dude." The older one took a hamburger out of his pocket and started eating it.

"Hi...America, how are you...um...doing?"

"Totally killer, bra! Yo, check it out, I just totally did something, like so, like, totally heroic, well I am the hero after all! I just like, totally saved Britain's ass because I totally stopped Sealand from conquering Buckingham Palace! I was like, 'Yo, Sealand, or Anderson, or whatever you're called! You gotta, like, stop bro because I'll totally get like the Navy Seals to blow you up!' And it was like totally awesome and he like surrendered!" America really confused Tina. How could such a powerful nation be represented by a total asshole?

"Yes. That sounds...nice." Tina had a strained smile on her face but America didn't notice.

"Oh and there's something I would like to talk to you about."

Tina's ears perked up. This had gotta be serious. You know it's serious when America is serious.

"The other day, something happened at the World Conference. Your husband, suggested that we'd create a new country, called Tina. He's so in love with you, that he convinced himself that if he named a country after you, the two of you would be together forever. Now you know that if he named a country after you, a new country would be born and you would die anyway." America looked down.

"Wow, that is so sweet. But he needs to hear the obvious from me, the one person he will accept it from." Tina sighed. "Well thank you so much."

America nodded and walked into another room. He emerged 3 seconds later, grabbing Anderson/Sealand's hand. The two exited, leaving Tina alone again.

Tina lay down and a stray tear rolled down her cheek. Tina had finally learned while the other countries mocked Britain.

Now she needed to let the knowledge finally sink in.

**Hey guys. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

** FlyingHigh13 : Thanks for your wonderful review. I really think the story is about to get exciting.**

** Kiko33: Thanks for the encouragement.**

** Remember to review.**


	13. Rachel Flys In the Deep Blue

Rachel Berry sat in first class on the plane to London. She was so excited that she felt like she could sing. In fact:

_"I'm so excited _

_ I just can't-"_

"SHUT UP!" Said a passenger across from her. "What the hell do you think this is? Fuckin' Glee?"

Rachel glared at the man and closed her mouth. She looked through the window to see how high up they were. She couldn't see anything but the surrounding sky and clouds. She groaned, knowing the odds of getting reception were impossible.

She opened her phone and out of boredom, tried anyway.

"YIPEE! RECEPTION!" She exclaimed.

The surrounding passengers glared and Rachel covered her mouth.

There was a new email in her inbox. She groaned when she saw the sender.

_"You're probably just an unsuccessful train wreck who writes stories to tell herself she is still amazing whenever you get one bloody review. WHORE!"_

Rachel stared open mouthed at the email. "This has got to stop." She told herself.

Rachel logged on her account and wrote a response to _SallyBeHappy66754 _with a smile on her face. _"Bye Bye Sally." _

She pressed "Send" and was about to go on _"Sally's"_ page, when an announcement was made over the loudspeaker:

_"All passengers must put all electronic devices away until landing. We apologize for any inconveniences. Thank you for flying with us."_

"SHIT!" Rachel cursed.

The passengers glared at her again.

Rachel shrunk back in her seat, excited for what was to come.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi guys! I know it's been forever since I uploaded and I know this chapter wasn't worth the wait but I've just been so busy lately. Thanks so much for all your great reviews and helpful comments. They've meant the world to me and there is defiantly more where this came from. Thank you all so much and keep those reviews coming. Also I don't own the lyrics to "I'm so Excited."<strong>


End file.
